


Stringbean

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mega, supermega
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Ryans feeling GAY, rn just fluff, ryan gets overwhelmed at one point but it is very brief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After getting a little high, Ryan starts to get weird feelings about Matt, & he has no idea why"God, now this wasn’t just some weird strand of coincidences. He was definitely feeling something."
Relationships: Matt/Ryan, Ryan Magee/Matt Watson, Ryatt - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Stringbean

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this one doesn't even have that much of a story Ryan's just pining! And confused as to why!
> 
> If u got questions or something I got a tumblr under the same name @blackwarrant :)

Matt sat on the couch, staring at the tv. He wasn’t really paying attention to the movie that was playing, there was no way he could with how high he was. It seemed to become their thing, Matt would come over to Ryan’s house like once a week or so, they’d get high, and watch some stupid movie, or something of the sort. It was a good kind of break.

Matt’s lanky legs were spread across the couch, his head leaning on one of his hands. Ryan had slumped off the couch a while ago, opting to just lean against the bottom. Ryan looked up at Matt through the corner of his eye, the orange afternoon sun shining through Ryan’s window giving Matt a kind of glow.

“So, uh, Jackson was talking about going out this weekend, like as a group, and I know that’s not really your thing but I think it’d be really cool if you came-” while he was talking, Matt started to run his hand through Ryan’s buzzed hair.

“Matt,” Ryan mumbled, receiving a  _ “mm?” _ in response.

“You’re playing with my hair,”

Matt looked down, before finally realizing what Ryan had said. 

“Oh!” matt pulled his hand back, “I didn’t even notice, sorry bro. Kinda spacy right now,”

Ryan hummed, “S’fine,”

Matt paused before going, “It’s growing in real nice,” 

For some reason, that made Ryan’s chest buzz a little bit. Matt had already continued talking about what he was saying beforehand, but now Ryan was distracted with the weird feeling in his chest. He kept staring at Matt, his face looked so calm in the sun. He looked over Matt’s face, seeing the way he smiled at Ryan slightly when he was talking. Why was this making him feel all weird?

“So whaddya say?” Matt finally asked, removing Ryan from his thoughts.

“Huh? Oh uh, yeah ok! Sure,” Ryan had no clue what Matt was asking.

“Oh, really? I was half expecting you to say no, but this is good! Cool! Uh, when I get the details from Jackson I’ll text you about where we’re going and stuff.”

_ Ah. That’s what he was talking about. _

__ Ryan just nodded. The weird moment he was having before was gone, but he still kept glancing at the other over the next few hours, taking in his features. Why was he suddenly feeling so different about Matt?

Eventually, Matt decided it was time for him to head home, and Ryan agreed. Ryan walked him to the door, but before he could leave Ryan grabbed Matt’s wrist.

“Hm? What’s up Ry?” Ryan just stared at the taller boy for a moment before pulling him into a hug.

“I love you, man,” Ryan spoke softly, almost like it was some kind of secret.

“Oh?” Matt stood for a second before hugging Ryan back, “I love you too dude. Is this some kinda gay shit though,” 

Ryan chuckled and let Matt go, “Yeah dude, of course it is,” 

Matt smiled at him with his toothy grin, and Ryan’s heart buzzed again.

“Alright dude, well, take care, see you tomorrow.” 

Matt nodded and left, and after Ry had closed the door he just stood there for a second, placing a hand on his heart. 

_ What the hell was that, brain? _

Over the rest of the week, everything was back to normal on Ryan’s end, but every now and then he’d feel it. A weird tugging in his chest, or a kind of warmth. It happened whenever Matt smiled at him genuinely, or they got super close physically, or anything of the sort. He tried to brush it off at the best of his ability.

After all, this was Matt we were talking about.

* * *

The week came and went, and soon enough it was the weekend. Matt had texted him the details, and they were all going downtown to an Irish pub that recently opened to check it out. Ryan wanted to get out of it, but he agreed, and he didn’t really wanna let Matt, or the rest of the gang, down last minute.

Ryan picked Matt up from his apartment at about 6:30, since it was gonna be about a half hour drive to the pub, with the traffic and everything. Matt got into the car, they greeted each other, and got on their way. For most of the ride they sat in a comfortable silence, listening to Ryan’s spotify on shuffle. Every now and then though, Matt would see something, or want to bring something up to Ry, and he’d grab Ryan’s shoulder to get his attention, which always made Ryan’s face heat up a tiny bit. He had no idea why, this had never happened before.

When they finally got to the pub, Harrison was waiting outside, and waved them over. The pub was pretty packed, which was the one thing Ryan didn’t want to happen.

“Pretty busy huh?” Matt asked, & Harrison nodded.

“Probably because it’s so new,”

They headed in, and all got seats at the bar. Everyone had a couple drinks except Ryan, who decided he was going to be the designated driver tonight. He still had fun, adding something into the conversation, laughing at jokes, and making some of his own. After a while though, he was starting to get a little worn out. He got quieter in the conversations, pulling his phone out every now and then. As the night went on, the pub was just getting more and more packed, which meant it was just getting louder and louder inside.

Ryan’s social battery was just about out when Jackson suggested going to another bar down the street. Everyone muttered their agreements, but Ryan, who just stayed quiet. He probably would’ve left by now, but he didn’t want to pull Matt out earlier than he wanted to. It wasn’t that late anyways, Ryan could handle a bit longer.

Turns out that wasn’t true. 

After arriving, they had been there for about half an hour after Ryan had totally run out of battery, snapping at Jackson when he did something trivial. It wasn’t a bad snap, just an angry remark, but he still felt awful.

“I-I’m sorry dude. I just need to go take a break, that was uncalled for,” he said, standing from the table and making his way outside. He stood on the street, rubbing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

He then felt a presence next to him, leaning into his shoulder slightly. 

Looking over, it was Matt. His cheeks were slightly pink from the alcohol, but he looked genuinely concerned. 

They stood there for a second in silence before Ry quietly slipped his hand into Matt’s, lacing their fingers together. 

_ Why the fuck did I do that? _

__ Matt didn’t pull away or laugh like he thought he would, though. He just stood there quietly for another minute, just being next to Ryan.

“Hey, Ry,” Matt finally said.

Ryan hummed, looking up at Matt.

“You wanna head out now? We can if you want,”

Ryan just nodded, and matt smiled at him before finally pulling his hand away, “I’m just gonna go tell them we’re leaving, I’ll be right back,”

Ryan nodded, and once Matt was out of view he touched his own hand. He already kind of missed the sensation, which made him blush a bit. God, now this wasn’t just some weird strand of coincidences. He was definitely feeling something.


End file.
